Merlins predictions
by Joann-Cohen
Summary: Eine Intrige, eine Entscheidung, ein Sieg! Sollte Fionn ihr Volk wegen eines Mannes verraten? Reviews erwünscht! :)Chapter 2 updated!
1. Forderungen

Anmerkung zu der Aussprache der Namen:

Fionn – Finn

* * *

„Lasst meinen Bruder frei, Cerdic!"sagte ihm das blonde Mädchen entschlossen.

„Ihr wisst was meine Forderungen sind: Ihr schließt euch mit uns zusammen und bekämpft gemeinsam mit uns König Arthur und seine Ritter! Nur wenn ihr zustimmt, werde ich euern Bruder frei lassen."Er grinste das Mädchen zufrieden und voller Siegessicherheit an.

Er wusste, dass sie eigentlich alles tun würde um ihren Bruder zu befreien.

Er hatte die Chance ergriffen, bei einer Verhandlung zwischen ihm und ihren Bruder über den Frieden ihrer beiden Völker, ihn zu hintergehen und gefangen zu nehmen..

Ihm war klar, wenn sie zustimmen würde und die Woads sich mit den Sachsen zusammen schließen würden, wäre es für ihn ein leichtes Spiel , König Arthur zu stürzen und Britannien endlich einzunehmen.

Aber er musste sich auch vor Augen halten, dass dieses Mädchen sehr geritzt war. Er hatte viele Male gehört wie leicht sie mit ihren Feinden umgegangen ist. Auch wenn sie zustimmen sollte, gäbe es die Gefahr, dass sie sich trotzdem gegen ihn wenden konnte...

Darüber wollte er aber im Moment nicht nachdenken, er war nämlich voller Schadenfreude, dass der Sieg greifbar nah war.

„Ich werde euch 2 Tage Bedenkzeit geben! Wenn ihr bis dahin eure Entscheidung nicht mitgeteilt habt, werdet ihr euren Bruder wohl nicht mehr lebendig wieder sehen!"sagte er in einem fast gelangweilten Ton, als ob das nichts besonderes wäre.

„Ihr werdet schon rechtzeitig von mir hören! Und jetzt entschuldigt mich!"Sie drehte sich um, ohne Cerdic eines Blickes zu würdigen und ging aus dem Zelt.

* * *

Wieder merkte Fionn es, wie sehr sie Cerdic doch hasste. Sie hatte so eine verdammte Wut auf ihn!

Die Forderungen, die er ihr gestellt hatte, konnte sie unmöglich erfüllen.

Erstens würde sie ihr Volk und ihre Würde verraten und verletzen und zweitens würde ihr Volk nie für die Sachsen bzw. mit ihnen kämpfen.

Aber wiederum liebte sie ihren Bruder über alles und konnte nicht ohne ihn leben und wollte nur, dass er am Leben ist und es ihm gut geht.

Sie wusste, dass dieser Gedanke sehr egoistisch von ihr war, aber was sollte sie tun?

Sollte sie ihr Volk nur wegen eines Mannes verraten?

In ihr stieg Verzweiflung hoch. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Diese Situation sah für sie aussichtslos aus. Sie brauchte Hilfe! Sie wusste auch schon von wem sie die beste Hilfe kriegen konnte...


	2. Ein Rat von Merlin?

Anmerkung zu der Aussprache der Namen:

Fionn – Finn

Cian - Keen

* * *

„Fionn! Endlich! Und was hat Cerdic gesagt? Wird er deinen Bruder freilassen?"fragte ihr bester Freund, Cian, aufgeregt.

„Wo ist Merlin"fragte Fionn knapp und tat so als ob sie seine Frage nicht gehört hätte.

„Er ist unten am Bach... Wieso willst du das wissen? Was ist denn jetzt los?"

„Ich bin bei ihm, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte..."Sie ging an Cian vorbei, ohne auch nur eine Frage zu beantworten.

Sie wollte noch nicht darüber reden! Sie kannte Cian und wusste, dass er ihr nur rein reden würde...

* * *

Sie wollte auch nicht, dass ihr Volk schon jetzt von Cerdics Forderungen erfährt. Sie würden sie nicht verstehen, deshalb wollte Fionn erst mal alles mit dem weisen Mann besprechen.

Fionn wusste den Weg zum Bach schon auswendig. Es war eigentlich normal, dass sich Merlin hier oft aufhielt und sie konnte ihn in diesem Punkt sehr gut verstehen!

Es war dort einfach wunderschön und faszinierend! Man konnte einfach nur entspannen und seine Sorgen für einen Moment völlig vergessen.

Früher war sie fast jeden Tag zum Bach gegangen. Sie hatte es immer gemocht die alten Geschichten von Merlin zu hören und war immer sehr traurig, als sie nach Hause gehen musste.

Aber Zeiten änderten sich und da sie nun die Verantwortung eines ganzen Volkes hatte, hatte Fionn um so weniger Zeit an diesen ruhigen Ort zu kommen.

Es war für Fionn immer wieder schön und abwechslungsreich dort hin zu kommen.

„Merlin? Bist du hier?"Sie bekam keine Antwort. „Merlin, ich bin's..."

„Fionn!" sagte eine ihr bekannte Stimme.

„Gott Merlin!! Musst du mich immer so erschrecken?"sagte sie ärgerlich, aber sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein und grinste stattdessen.

„Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet, Fionn!"

„Und wieso?"fragte sie etwas unsicher und überrascht.

„Ich dachte, du bist hier her gekommen und mit mir was zu besprechen?" sagte er etwas herausfordernd.

„Ja, stimmt! Du hast recht...."murmelte sie verwirrt vor sich hin.

„Also, was ist dein Anliegen?"

„Es geht um Bran... Cerdic hat Forderungen für seine Befreiung gestellt..."Sie hörte auf zu reden, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass Merlin ihr nicht richtig zu hörte, weil er sich ein paar Kräutern gewidmet hatte.

„Und, weiter? Was sind seine Forderungen"fragte er, immer noch auf die Kräuter konzentrierend.

Fionn schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und fuhr fort: „Er möchte, dass wir uns den Sachsen anschließen und mit ihnen gegen König Arthur und seine Ritter kämpfen... Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, deshalb wollte ich dich nach Rat fragen. Kannst du mir helfen?"

Merlin legte seine Kräuter beiseite und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er sah sie mit einem durchdringenden und ernsten Blick an: „Wieso willst du meinen Rat?"

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. Er hatte ihr immer geholfen, wenn sie ihn um Rat gebeten hatte. Und jetzt? War das nur ein schlechter Scherz?

„Ich gebe dir einen Rat, besprich das mit deinem Volk!!"

„Ich wollte mit ihnen reden, nachdem ich mit dir geredet habe.... Sie werden mich nicht verstehen! Sie werden niemals zu stimmen, dass wir uns den Sachsen anschließen!"sagte sie recht hilflos.

„Ich wusste schon lange, dass du irgendwann zu mir kommst und mich genau deswegen um Rat fragst. Seitdem hatte ich mir geschworen, dass du das alleine schaffen musst. Du wirst schon das Richtige tun, Fionn!"Er legte seine Hand sanft auf ihre Schultern und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. „Du weißt schon längst die Antwort! Du musst an dich glauben! Dein Volk hat dich zum Anführer gewählt, weil du in ihren Augen die Richtigen Entscheidungen fällst."

„Und was ist, wenn ich diesmal das Falsche tue?"

Merlin überhörte ihre Frage: „Geh und denk noch mal über alles nach, einverstanden? Du wirst deine Antwort schon bald finden!"

„Aber Merlin..."

„Geh, bitte!"Lächelte er Fionn an.

„Okay... Wir sehen uns dann später."

Fionn ging Gedanken verloren nach Hause. Was hatte Merlin gesagt? Die Antwort weiß sie schon längst? So ein Quatsch! Sie hatte keine Antwort darauf. Wieso half ihr Merlin diesmal nicht? Wusste er selbst keinen Rat? Nein. Wollte er sie auf die Probe stellen?


End file.
